


he was the beacon of hope

by thefloatingcity



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: I dont ship it but I love angst, M/M, allen is a beacon of hope, davids a fucking prick hot or not, davids gross, davids yandere, dont ship him w/lucien he doesn't deserve, luciens traumatized, mentions of rape so if that triggers you don't read it, not like in detail rape tho because gross, this is nothing but angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatingcity/pseuds/thefloatingcity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What had he done to deserve this treatment? <br/>Why wouldn't he leave. <br/>Why wouldn't he understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he was the beacon of hope

**Author's Note:**

> another warning ! mentions of rape ! not full on smut scenes gross !   
> the story isnt really story form, i suppose  
> more like a mockery of a wannabe poem

He was charming at first. 

He was sweet, he was romantic at first.

He was indifferent to the world around him; the only person that mattered was Lucien; him. 

He presented him to a world that he never saw; a world he wanted to see. 

He was dedicated to only him. 

The romance only lasted a year.

Everything went downhill. 

He remembered the first time they did it. It was gentle. Loving. He remembered fingers touching every patch of skin, he remembered praise uttered in his ear, he remembered the throbbing sensation of need, he remembered pleasure melting throughout his hips, he remembered being pressed against a wall, his name moaned in a continuous pattern, hips snapping forwards, backwards. He remembered the aftershock; the warm, sweet, aftershock where he was held close. 

It worsened.

He saw his face everywhere now. 

That gleam. 

That gleam in his eye. Like a predator seeing it's prey.

He didn't want to be with him anymore. 

The sex became violent. 

Hair yanked hard enough that the scalp burned. Deep, bloody scratches inking across his chest, his back. Thrusts became possessing. Pleasure became pain. It hurt. 

Became forced. 

Belt yanked off, pants forced down, pleasure became fear.

Fear morphed into anger. 

He moved. He followed. 

"I love you" became "Leave me alone".

He felt confined.

"You make me happy" became "Leave me alone". 

He was scared. He wanted to die. 

What had he done wrong to deserve this?

Why wouldn't he leave. 

Why wouldn't he understand.

He hated him. He was horrible.

Then he showed up.

A beacon of hope. 

Beautiful, intelligent. 

He wouldn't harm him.

Not like David has.

Their kiss was drowning with passion. 

Not like the one-sided lust, other-sided fear. 

Their sex was passionate. 

He remembered gentle touching, he remembered the smiling, the soft laughing, the snuggle afterwards. 

He was blessed to have him.

Until he was taken away. 

Now he's alone in this world. 

With his only friend being a predator.

And he was the prey. 


End file.
